


Falling Stars

by ivyonthewalls



Series: Clone Tales [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 104th Wolfpack, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, at least i think it is, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyonthewalls/pseuds/ivyonthewalls
Summary: What Comet was doing during the Malevolence.
Series: Clone Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Falling Stars

Comet heaved the crate the last couple of steps and dropped it with a groan. These things just kept on getting heavier and heavier. One of his men, Blitzen, strode up. “Was that the last one?”

Comet leaned against the crate, catching his breath. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Don’t you think we should get some sort of lift to move these things?” Comet asked, thumping the crate with his fist.

Blitzen shrugged. “We have those for the heavier ones.”

Comet pulled off his helmet and dropped it. “I think these ones were plenty heavy.”

“Maybe you just need to lift more.” He was definitely smirking behind that helmet. Comet punched him lightly. 

“Shut up.” He sat down on the ground. It was past time for a little break.

Blitzen didn’t seem to feel the same way. He shifted impatiently. “How much longer do you think we’ll be?” 

“Well, we still need to set up the med tent.” Comet shrugged. “I don’t know how much distributing is going to be needed. It’ll probably be another couple hours.” 

Blitzen sagged visibly. 

Comet grinned at him. “But the faster you work, the faster we’ll be done.”

Blitzen heaved a dramatic sigh and went looking for the medical tent. At least, Comet hoped he was looking for the medical tent. He should really go himself, but he told himself they could manage without him for a few minutes. He had no delusions of them working fast, but the promised departure might spur them on. 

Comet sighed. Surely they had wasted enough time here already. He’d been less than thrilled when he heard he was assigned to distribute relief supplies to this moon, Thekta, where the settlements in the western hemisphere had been devastated by a hurricane. They had needed help urgently. Comet didn’t grudge them that. But he did grudge the fact that he’d been sent. The rest of the Wolfpack was looking for a top secret Seperatist super weapon. They had probably already engaged it. That had to be infinitely more exciting than a supply run. 

The faint sounds of a heated discussion met his ears. It was some of his men. Probably those idiots couldn’t figure out which part of the tent was the top. Comet stood up slowly. The sooner they got this done, the sooner they could leave. 

He was about to go looking for them when he felt a shiver up his spine. He was being watched. Spinning, he searched the shadows and saw—oh, it was just one of the settlers. An older woman—though how old Comet couldn’t tell, he was terrible with ages, but definitely older than him—watched him curiously. Comet nodded awkwardly. Hopefully she was one of the ones that could speak Basic.

“Thank you for your help,” the woman said, answering his unspoken query. “Your supplies will help our village to survive.”

“Yeah, uh, you’re welcome.” Comet was never sure how to act around civilians. Commander Wolffe was always terribly rude to them, though he reprimanded anyone who copied him. It was highly hypocritical.

The woman was still staring. Had he done something wrong? 

“You are watching the stars,” she whispered. It wasn’t a question.

Comet hadn’t even so much as realized there were stars, but he didn’t want to seem rude. He shrugged noncommittally. 

“What’s your name?” she asked, setting down her basket.

“Comet?” He didn’t mean to make it a question, but this woman’s behavior was confusing him. 

“A falling star.”

“A what?”

She smiled. “Comets leave bits of themselves behind them, which makes falling stars.”

“Really?” Comet admittedly knew very little about comets. He’d seen one as a cadet and had thought it was the coolest thing. All he had been able to learn was that they reappeared sometimes. “What’s a falling star?”

“A meteor. In our legends, falling stars were stars that died. When they did, they fell, never to fly again.”

“And comets cause them?”

“Not in the old legends. But, yes, they do.”

Comet looked up at the sky. As he did, he saw a star fall. It was so fast, so brief, so beautiful. Another one fell, and then another. “There are a lot of those falling stars here.”

“Some nights more than others.” The woman picked up her basket. “But yes, there are many.” She looked up at the sky. “Tonight has the most I’ve seen in years.”

“A lot of deaths.” Comet knew they weren’t actually dying, but he still felt inexplicably sad. It felt like the end of a life. 

The woman studied him for a long moment. Comet got the uncomfortable feeling she was looking right into his soul. 

“Indeed. There is something sad about it, no?” she said at last.

“It feels like a loss,” Comet admitted. “The end.”

The woman nodded. “But remember, there are many more stars left in the sky.” She turned and walked away. What was that supposed to mean? Before Comet could ponder it further, he heard a shout from the other side of the village. He shook his head, trying to clear it, as he scooped up his helmet and ran towards the sound. 

Most of his men were huddled around a thrashing pile of fabric, what Comet recognized to be the med tent. The fabric was shouting and writhing. How had he known they’d make a mess of it? Then again, when had they not? 

Comet shoved past a few troopers and reached into the folds of tent. After some prodding, he managed to locate and drag out a still-thrashing Blitzen. 

“What were you doing?” Comet asked tiredly.

“I was inside the tent. Helping to set it up,” Blitzen replied, standing up with dignity. “But  _ somebody _ let it fall on my head.”

Comet rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re not supposed to be inside the tent while you’re setting it up.” He picked his way to the edge of the fabric. “Blitzen, grab that pole.” He glanced at his huddle of men. “Donner, get the one over there.”

* * *

An hour later, the medical tent was set up, the supplies were placed where the village chief had requested, and Comet and his men were all ready to go. Comet hadn’t seen the woman again. As he walked up the boarding ramp, he turned to take one more look at the sky. 

Sure enough, there were hundreds of falling stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently Comet was a member of the Wolfpack before the Malevolence, so that got me thinking, what was he doing?
> 
> Anyway, I kinda want to write more clone one-shots, so if you have any ideas, let me know.
> 
> And, yes, I did name them all after reindeer.


End file.
